Arkham's Residents
by RainbowsAreFood
Summary: There's been a mass breakout from Arkham. Batman and Robin are hurt and need help - no matter how hard they try to deny it. This could be the team's hardest mission yet. RATED T FOR MILD GORE. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Young Justice.


_**So, tell me what you think guys! First fanfic so I hope you like it. I'm debating whether or not I should continue, so let me know if you want to know more! :-)**_

Robin groaned against the pain. His wounds were not life-threatening, and that was all he needed to know. He stepped out of the zeta tube and immediately fell onto his hands and knees, blood splattering onto the floor when he was met with it – he let out another groan. Darkness crept out from the corners of his vision and threatened to claim his consciousness. But Robin fought back, Batman still needed him.

Pushing himself painfully to his feet, Robin broke into a strained run for the computer in the mission assignment room. He needed to know details before he took this mission any further. He sat himself down in the chair and gave himself a moment – just a moment – to breathe before he threw himself into research. Hopefully _quick _research. He aimed to be in and out of Happy Harbour in less than ten minutes.

Two hours previous, there had been a mass breakout from the high security cellblock of Arkham Asylum. Naturally, the moment the alarm was raised Batman had gotten Robin up to speed and had quickly rushed the Dynamic Duo to do what they were best known for and get the criminals back behind bars. Only, it didn't turn out to be so simple. Both Robin and Batman had sustained numerous injuries and the situation hadn't improved at all. So a re-think was in order.

Robin searched and cross checked as many news reports and official police profiles as he could to get an accurate list of the people who were missing from their cells and what they looked like. At least then he would have plenty of information. He was part-way through downloading the list into his portable glove computer when he heard his team coming back from their morning training session. The one he had skipped.

'_Damn,'_ Robin thought, his concentration split for a moment before refocusing on his more important task, _'They're going to slow me down. Not asterous._' He breathed a sigh of relief when the file bleeped its confirmation that it had been fully downloaded. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Robin got up from his chair and started to make his way back to the zeta tubes. His muscles, bones, organs, everything seemed to cry out in protest when he did so.

"Robin? Is that you?" M'Gann asked cautiously when she caught sight of a dark figure moving across the room. Robin froze and cursed under his breath. His breathing quickened as he decided whether or not to run back to the zeta tubes or to stay and explain himself to his team, with every breath his bruised ribs told him he needed to rest: to heal. He made his decision quickly.

"Yeah, it's me." Robin responded. He was surprised at how weak his voice sounded in comparison to earlier that day. Despite the pain, he began to silently edge his way towards the zeta tubes in the hope that he could get out before his team got a full view of the state of him. Robin tried to strengthen his voice and then spoke again, "I'm going back to help Bats in Gotham, so I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Robin was so close to returning to Batman's side, so close to the zeta tubes – when a certain speedster decided that he wanted to see his best friend, if only briefly, before he disappeared off home for however long. Robin winced, both from the pain and from the realisation that he'd never be released now, and turned to face Wally who was now staring at him in utter disbelief and shock.

"What happened?" He demanded immediately. Robin dropped his eyes down to the floor and contemplated what he would say that would get him out as soon as possible. For once, the truth may actually have been the best way out. Wally slowly approached Robin and held a hand out, unsure of whether a comforting hand on the shoulder would be more pain for his friend than it was worth, so he let his arm fall back to his side.

"Listen to me Wally. It's important that I leave _right now_ to help Batman." Robin stressed. Wally looked back at him in simple astonishment. He couldn't possibly be serious? The speedster wasn't even sure where Robin was hurt. Because of all of the _blood _that covered him. When he could see no evidence of a response Robin continued, "So, I'm just going to go and..." and he started to walk away.

Wally reached out and grabbed his friend's wrist whilst rolling his eyes. Trust Robin to try to run off when he so blatantly needed help. Robin froze and gritted his teeth when Wally's hand closed around his swollen wrist, he slumped his shoulders in defeat just as the rest of the team came around the corner to investigate what was going on.

"Robin! Are you alright?" M'Gann panicked. She immediately flew over to where he stood and looked him over critically. She could already feel the waves of pain that he was feeling invading her mind space against her will. Although he wore an exasperated smirk on his face, Robin was in a great deal of pain and she felt a swell of protective instinct come over her.

"I take it you're trying to leave?" Artemis questioned, placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. Robin grinned back at her and she shook her head disapprovingly. She glanced at Kaldur momentarily before walking behind Robin and pushing him gently towards the sofa, "Well, you clearly are in no shape to be leaving. So why don't you just tell us everything, let us patch you up and then you can leave."

"I have to admit, it doesn't sound ideal." Robin responded sarcastically with a cackle. He narrowed his eyes as he was plopped down on the sofa and then looked up at Wally, "I guess you'll have to explain the delay to Batman then. What a shame."

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue :-)**_


End file.
